


Christmas in October

by CaptainAngsty



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Briefest mention of the other band members, Drabble, Fluff, JooHyuk, M/M, Monsta X have made me soft, This is so not me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAngsty/pseuds/CaptainAngsty
Summary: Christmas in October is completely reasonable in the land of sleep deprivation and exhaustion known otherwise as kpop.At least that's the logic of one Minhyuk.





	Christmas in October

**Author's Note:**

> A quick sickly drabble because I saw someone mention this on twitter and I couldn't stop thinking about it even though I'm always screaming about how Christmas should only be mentioned after the greatest holiday that is Halloween. So this is for you, the person who I can't remember the name of because I have the organisation skills of a puppy on crack.

So it’s still October, but Minhyuk has done the math, okay the admittedly simple math that once their album is released the concept of free time before the new year will be a distant dream. Promotions for the new album into the Jingle Ball shows into end of year show contests and then everyone heading home to spend a few days with their families, there is no logical way to fit in normal family like activities at the dorm at the appropriate time so Minhyuk has taken matters into his own hands.

He waits for everyone else to leave for just enough time to drag out the few boxes of decorations they kept from previous years vlive backgrounds, grabbing one of the many holiday jumpers along the way and sets to work bringing the earliest festive joy anyone has ever seen.

Halfway through taping an initialed stockings to a wall he’s presented with one very confused Jooheon standing at the entrance, one shoe off frozen as he looks on at the scene of his wonderfully strange boyfriend hanging decorations in October. It’s probably not the strangest thing he’s walked into in the 3 years of Monsta X.

‘Heony!’ Is all he hears as his arms are suddenly filled and vision obscured by soft faded red, stumbling back to accommodate.

‘Um hey sweetie. You do know it’s October right? I don’t need to be calling people with white coats now do I?’ He keeps the tone light, Minhyuk giggling in response as he drags the younger into the living room.

‘Of course I do, I just figured with all the schedules we have coming up we’d have no time to enjoy the holidays together so… I’m celebrating now!’

Jooheon stands there, speechless as he thinks back on what great deed he could have done to have ended up with the beaming man in front him. Of course Minhyuk would think of this during the few precious days he can rest, to want to bring happiness to his bandmates before the hectic comeback, to be together away from screaming crowds and assistants running in blind panic as they try to find 5 minutes of rest in a makeup chair. He can feel the warmth of love bubbling in his chest pulling his face into a near matching smile, his arms circling back around, bunching the frankly grotesque christmas jumper along the way.

‘I love you so much.’

The blush spreading to Minhyuk’s cheeks almost matches his hair as he bows his head in sudden shyness before coming back to himself and lightly pressing his fingers in those dimples he lives to bring out.

‘I love you too. Now come and help me.’

And who is Jooheon to say no?

He’s quickly shuffled into an equally hideous jumper before they work on the tree in the corner. Neither of them are pros at it but they laugh the whole time, occasionally throwing the odd piece of tinsel at each other and spending a good 20 minutes struggling to untangle the seemingly never ending string of lights until they are left with what at least somewhat resembles the look and feel of respective childhood memories.

Jooheon waits until the elder has run off to the kitchen to order from too many menus, deciding that everyone should get their favourite meals delivered, to grab the last remaining item from the box. Pulling it onto the oversized sleeve and out of view as Minhyuk skips back in declaring the job officially done they stand shoulder to shoulder looking on at the fruits of their labor.

Turning to face the other Jooheon lifts his arm up between them, gravity pulling the knitted sleeve past his wrist and revealing the ribbon tied mistletoe between his fingers. A comfortable silence stretches through out as Minhyuk rests a palm on his cheek, the eternal smile drawing closer into a sweet kiss. 

They stand there for who knows how long sharing feather light kisses back and forth, arms now wrapped around each others body in a tight embrace until a quiet cough breaks them apart. Looking over to the door they see the remaining 5 looking just as confused as Jooheon did a couple hours before. Sharing a knowing look between the two they smile and turn fully shouting in tandem.

‘MERRY CHRISTMAS’

So what if it’s October.


End file.
